


The Weekend Starts Here

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has no Wife, M/M, Missions, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Short One Shot, Swearing, Tony Is a Good Bro, Weekend plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink





	The Weekend Starts Here

"Where the fuck is Stark?" Bucky growled skidding to a stop beside Clint.

"He'll be here." Clint shrugged standing briefly to toss a grenade over the dumpster they were currently ducked behind.

"If we die because he's late I'm gonna haunt him." Bucky grumbled as they used the explosion to make a run for better cover.

"We're not gonna die." Clint stated as they dropped down over a low wall into a drainage ditch.

"How do you know?" Bucky asked.

"It's Friday man." Clint replied. "I have weekend plans." He lobbed another grenade and they both ducked again.

"What kinda weekend plans?" Bucky asked.

"Pizza in bed with my boy." Clint grinned as Bucky stood to shoot some approaching Hydra agents.

"Your boy?" Bucky queried.

"Yeah. Lucky." Clint joined him firing from behind the wall.

"Oh." Bucky smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"You wanna join?" Clint asked.

"Do I want to join you in bed with your dog?" Bucky clarified ducking as Clint tossed another grenade before indicating it had been his last one.

"Well, I could kick Lucky out." Clint shrugged.

"That's kinda mean." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Clint nodded. "Never mind then."

"No, wait." Bucky frowned.

"Yeah?" Clint smiled.

"Yeah." Bucky grinned. "If Stark ever shows up so we can get out of here."

The comms crackled to life. "Please, I've been hovering here for the last ten minutes waiting for you two to sort out your date." Tony laughed before appearing above them. "Duck." He yelled before blowing up the base. "Later losers." He took off.

Clint laughed as he and Bucky made their way to the jet. "The weekend starts here."


End file.
